Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia
Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Byro Cracy & Kanaloa is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Romeo Conbolt, and Legion Corps member Byro Cracy and his pet, Kanaloa. Prologue After having been defeated, Dan tells the Fairy Tail Mages about his history, including how he loved many women but was ultimately rejected by each and everyone one of them, leaving to him finding Zentopia Church and joining Legion Corps as one of its members. As a result, his goal is to find the pieces of the Infinity Clock. Hearing this angers the Fairy Tail Mages, who wanted to know why Legion wanted the clock pieces in the first place, though he claims he can't talk about that. As Dan begins chasing Lucy around, Natsu grows tired, though Michelle points out that they need to stay where they are so that the others can rendezvous with them. Lucy and Michelle also wonder about Coco, unaware that she is watching them from afar as Dan continues to chase Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 A while later, Dan shows no signs of stopping his chase for Lucy, calling her his soulmate. As the chase continues, Happy asks why he doesn't go after Michelle, since he has no clear preference for type. Dan turns to examine Michelle, and says that though she's pretty, he likes girls who are spunkier. As Happy calls Lucy a tomboy, something she gets angry over, Virgo suddenly appears and asks Lucy what she should do. Dan notices her and asks if she is a maid, and asks to bring them food. Virgo states that she doesn't have any food but that she can do a dance, and starts to do so. As Dan joins in, Virgo goes to Lucy and says that she has done her job and returns while Dan continues dancing all alone. Suddenly, the area starts caving in as Byro Cracy arrives on Kanaloa. Chiding Coco and Dan for not doing their job, Dan admits that he lost sight of the job and goes off to Lucy but is knocked out by a boulder. Lucy and Michelle notice that the staff Byro is wielding is Jude's memento and Natsu demands Byro give it, threatening to fight him otherwise. Hearing this, Byro agrees that they should fight. Natsu is unconcerned about the battle, commenting on Byro's odd appearance while standing on an octopus and acting tough, though Romeo reminds Natsu that he battled Gildarts to a standstill. Hearing this, Natsu starts believing that if he beats Byro, it'd be like beating Gildarts, at which point Byro states he will annihilate him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Battle Kanaloa starts attacking by spewing its ink at Natsu and Romeo, who narrowly dodge the acidic attack which melts nearby rocks. Happy warns the two of them to be careful while the observing Michelle comments on Kanaloa's delicious appearance. Dodging another ink attack, Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but finds his hand sinking into Kanaloa's flesh before a tentacle swats him away and send him bouncing off a wall. As another tentacle comes after him, Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Roar but finds it blocked by another ink spew. Meanwhile, a panicking Coco wonders what she should do in her current situation. Suddenly, Lucy appears and pushes Coco out of the way of one of Kanaloa's tentacles. The two hit a wall after dodging the move, where upon Lucy asks Coco if she's alright. She responds in the affirmative but asks about Dan, to which Lucy answers by pointing to Natsu who carried him off. Natsu and Lucy berate Byro for attacking his own allies, but Byro responds that they're Legionnaires and so should be willing to give their lives for the cause. Lucy chastises Byro for talking about their lives as nothing, stating that they're not the property of Zentopia. Byro retorts that she doesn't know what is just and that the current crusade is costing many lives. Soon after, Natsu is pinned down by Kanaloa's tentacle. Unable to move it, he is nearly hit by Kanaloa's acidic ink until Lucy summons Aquarius and has her negate the poison in the attack with her Magic. Finding that Lucy summoned her from a puddle, Aquarius gets angry, though Lucy claims there was no other option. While Romeo frees Natsu with his Magic, Aquarius lets Lucy off the hook but tells her to work on summoning two spirits at once so she can work with Scorpio. Natsu lands up high and asks Romeo if he can get Kanaloa to open its mouth, which he does by tossing his Purple Net into its mouth, forcing it to open wide. As he jumps down, everyone realizes Natsu intends to blow flames into Kanaloa's mouth, including Kanaloa itself, who grabs Natsu before he can do so while Byro berates him for underestimating the octopus, who happens to be a capable fighter. While being carried by the tentacle, Natsu develops motion sickness and leads Byro to declare the fight over. As he tells Kanaloa to get the clock part, Lucy tells him that the clock hand was entrusted to her by her father and should be returned to her. Michelle asks why Legion wants to steal the clock part, to which Byro answers that the clock is the Infinity Clock and that they were ordered by the Archbishop of Zentopia to collect the pieces because if they were brought together the world would end. Hearing this, everyone is surprised at first but then starts questioning the statement. Happy comments that if bringing together the clock parts is bad, Zentopia shouldn't be doing it either. Lucy adds that if Zentopia makes a mistake, there would be a problem, but Byro states that there are no mistakes in their doctrine and the Archbishop doesn't make mistakes. Michelle disagrees, stating that everyone makes mistakes, while Natsu continues criticizing Byro, angering him and resulting in him giving the order for Kanaloa to shake Natsu, inducing his motion sickness. Byro asks why they continue to fight even when knowing what Zentopia's goal is, to which Lucy states that she doesn't truly understand the issues of the infinity clock, simply wanting to protect the memento of her father and so they will continue collecting the clock parts. Running away with Michelle, Lucy summons Taurus, who uses his labrys to chop off one of Kanaloa's tentacles, one of which lands on Lucy but frees Natsu. Ready to fight back, Natsu goes in for the attack while Lucy, using her Fleuve d'étoiles and Romeo using his Purple Fire, manage to entangle Kanaloa, resulting in Byro jumping away. Taken ahold of by Happy, Natsu and his partner use Max Speed to fly faster while activating Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, nailing Kanaloa's body as they do. The force of the impact is strong enough to cause Lucy and Romeo to lose their hold as Kanaloa is sent tumbling. From afar, Byro notices that by concentrating on one point, Natsu cancelled out Kanaloa's elasticity. With Kanaloa beaten, Natsu states that they'll now take back what was taken from Lucy. Byro states that the other clock parts are converging on their location and decides to take care of business before they arrive, jumping down from a ledge to face Natsu, who tells him to bring it on. Suddenly the clock part in Byro's hand, as well as the others elsewhere, begin to glow. Before beginning the battle, Byro shrinks Kanaloa down to miniature size, much to the shock of Lucy and Michelle. Eager to battle, Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Roar but the technique is nullified by Byro by means of his staff. Undeterred, Natsu jumps high and for another attack but finds it nullified as well. Angry, Natsu attempts to punch Byro but finds his hand blocked before his is kicked in the stomach and sent crashing into a rock. Lucy, knowing they can't beat him like that, attempts to summon Aries but has her Magic nullified before she is able to, with Byro adding that he can nullify all forms of Magic. Natsu quickly returns and attempts to fight but is quickly swatted away. Natsu, convinced this is nothing, keeps trying to fight but is physically outmatched in every way by Byro, who deals blow after blow, with Natsu unable to retaliate while everyone else can only watch.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Natsu then calls on Happy, who flies down and picks him up, only to have his Aera nullified, sending Natsu and Happy crashing down. Byro reminds them that he can nullify everything, to which Michelle says that such means there is no way they can win. Happy asks Natsu how he will win, to which Natsu tells him that when they initially split up, Gildarts used Magic but if he can defeat Byro without it, it will be like defeating Gildarts as he starts laughing. Byro asks why, when the world is at stake, Natsu only cares about winning, adding on that the burden on his shoulders is different from his and would throw away his life for it. From elsewhere, the reawakened Dan tells Coco that Natsu has guts while, looking on from above, Jackpot gets excited at the prospect of a battle. Natsu continues the battle but finds himself unable to hurt Byro, at which point he tells him that throwing ones life away for a job is wrong. Stating that he is fighting for a friend and will overcome as a result, Natsu attempts to attack again but is repelled with ease by Byro. Panting, Natsu tells everyone around not to get involved as he wants to take him down alone, before falling while walking. Everyone acknowledges that Natsu is reaching his limit but know he will not give up. Jumping up, Natsu catches Byro off guard and punches him in the face, but due to his weakened state, his punch has little power, allowing Byro to quickly retaliate and stomp his head into the ground. Holding Natsu under his foot, Byro claims that though he makes sense, he and his friends are still guild Mages who take on jobs for the money and are not fit to comment on Zentopia. Lucy and Happy deny this is their reason but remembering their words about rent and food, Byro puts the two of them down. Natsu counters that Byro's group stole the clock part from Lucy but is quickly kicked and sent rolling away. Byro states that even without the infinity clock, chaos already exists but Zentopia teaches them how to control themselves in that face of it. Returning to his feet, Natsu states that Byro is clueless as everyone notices that his strength is back, to which Romeo points out that he ate the candles which were in the crypt. Byro is disgusted at this and swiftly puts Natsu down again, having nullified the strength he gained from the flames. As he states that a guild's principles can't compare to Zentopia's, everyone notices that Byro hasn't actually attacked with Magic, using only his combat skill which Dan claims to be among Fiore's five strongest. Byro picks up Natsu by his scarf and throws him into the ground once again, telling him as he tries to retaliate that they will fulfill the archbishop's goals by any means necessary. The Fairy Tail Mages speak out against this, asking if they aren't considering the lives of those who will be caught up in the problems. Byro states that acting on emotions is foolish as he elbows Natsu and continues to attack him, stating that he makes the hard choices. Michelle asks how he feels about this, suggesting that it is easy for him due to him lacking a conscience. As Lucy ponders this, Dan suddenly appears behind her while Byro raises up Natsu with his leg and kicks him over, sending him colliding with Dan. Seeing this, Happy begins criticizing Zentiopia's cause for causing people to suffer, comparing it to what the Mages had seen in Edolas. Referring to the righteousness of Zentopia as "False", Happy and the rest of the Mages anger Byro, who prepares to attack. Happy and Romeo attempt to rush Byro, but are warned against it as everyone notices that he is preparing his Divine Arrow. As Natsu and Lucy race to stop Romeo and Happy, the Divine Arrow is fired but misses its mark due to Coco's intervention. Aftermath Byro is shocked to see what Coco did. Landing on the ground, Coco begs Byro to stop what he is doing, stating that Zentopia's path of righteousness can't be about hurting people. Instead, she states that with their power, they should be the ones guiding others. Byro is disgusted that Coco would betray her faith but Coco states that she knows what will come of it and that she can no longer see what is at the end of Zentopia's path. Byro claims that their path is an arrow which goes forth but Coco claims that if it hurts anyone, it should be stopped. Seeing the guild Mages, Coco states that they have touched her and claims they can do the same to Byro. Hearing this, Byro grows angrier and calls her a traitor. As he prepares to attack, Coco is ready to accept it and looks back at Lucy, telling her she really did want to be her friend. However, the blast fired by Byro is blocked by Erza Scarlet in her Adamantine Armor, setting up a new confrontation. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights